Tears of the Moon
by silentworld
Summary: A young man, Kenneth, has a hidden secret dwelling in his blood that isn't dicovered until his friendship with Harry Potter becomesa staple in his life. Through these hard times for Kenneth, Harry proves he is a true friend until something happens that u
1. Thanatopsis

Kenneth Maicdrives Wolfe was scared. He didn't know why he was but he just was. It is as simple as that. Then, he heard noises. They were faint but he definitely heard them. There were no directions of where the sound was coming from. It was everywhere. It sounded deep and… angry. He couldn't explain why it sounded like that, but there was a tone to the sounds. Kenneth began running towards nothing trying to get away from the noises. It was black everywhere. No colours or lights It was so cold, too.

"Where am I?" screamed Kenneth when he slowed down to catch his breath. Panic began to take control of his body as the sounds became discernable as voices. They were faint, so Kenneth couldn't possibly tell who the voices belonged to.

"All these… tried to stop me… not this time… followers… you… suffer… Eaters… die." An evil-laced voice said, although Kenneth could only make out certain parts of what was being spoken. The rest of the sounds were just mumblings. Then, another voice came in.

"You will never… friends… save me… let me ask you… mum and dad?" The words still came fragmented but the voice came from a younger, desperate voice. The voice was familiar to Kenneth yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Kenneth soon heard a loud, cackling laugh by the dark voice. Soon, the blackness faded away as a powerful green light emanated from the center of Kenneth's vision. His eyes were almost immediately blinded as the light turned from green to brilliant emeralds. Thousands of them were strewn all around him in a swaying ocean. The laughing stopped as Kenneth found himself floating in a green liquid that was thick and restrained his movements. The lights through the green liquid shone brighter and brighter as the seconds passed. The cackling laugh began again as the blackness came once more and engulfed Kenneth as voices, the same voices as before, came traveling back to his ears.

"Why do you… fight… can't… see… hopeless no matter…." The evil voice fragmented again.

"You… you… you… w-will never…." The younger, familiar voice screamed but sounded more and more tired.

Just then, Kenneth saw a light. It was in the shape of a person and it was drawing closer. It became brighter and brighter until he noticed someone was in the light. That person was dead. He couldn't tell who it was as the face was red and black from blood. The blood was all over the person's face and made it unrecognizable. It was a truly ghastly sight.

"I've got you now!" That dark voice broke in again and it started to laugh. _He_ started to laugh when Kenneth woke up.

I-I

Kenneth was sweating ever so furiously. He was breathing hard and his face was a s pale as a ghost. It took him a minute to realize that it was all a dream and the panic rush he received began to subside into relief and Kenneth started to calm down. He breathed out a sigh of relief and glanced toward the window in his room that was covered by dark blue drapes. He could see light peeking out of the corners of the drapes and figured it was morning already.

He got up on shaky legs that still trembled from the adrenaline rush of that odd nightmare and walked on over to the window and separated the drapes and let the sunshine spill into and throughout the drab room.

"Kenny! Are you up yet?" Kenneth's mother yelled as she walked into his room uninvited, "You overslept and your breakfast is cold! I thought you heard me yelling for you earlier that breakfast was done!"

"Wait, are you okay, honey? You don't look very well," said his worried looking mother as she glanced up and down at Kenneth.

"I'm fine, I'm okay," said Kenneth, trying to not make eye contact with his mother, "I just had a weird dream. It may have been a nightmare. I'm fine now. Really, I am."

Clarabelle Ann Wolfe gave her son a sharp look in the eyes as she knew something more than just a nightmare had happened to her son. She let her questions lay dormant for she noticed her Kenneth was looking better already. In fact, he was looking better and better by the minute.

"So, what's for breakfast, mum?" asked Kenneth, breaking Ms. Wolfe's line of thinking, "If it is cold, then I can just heat it up with my wand."

"Kenneth Wolfe!" said Ms. Wolfe sternly, "You know good and well that you are not to use your magic outside of school!"

"Relax, mum! I was just kidding. But, when you do it, you make it too hot!" whined Kenneth.

"If you don't want your breakfast that I made for you, then I'll just feed your serving to Max!" said Ms. Wolfe while glancing at a small, white dog that was sleeping in the corner of Kenneth's room.

"Okay, mum, I'm sorry. I'm just not in the greatest mood right now," said Kenneth.

"Do you want to talk about it, dear?" asked Ms. Wolfe, putting her hand on Kenneth's shoulder but he shrugged it away.

"No, but thanks, I just want to eat my breakfast and, hopefully, then I'll feel better. By the way, what'd you make me?" asked Kenneth.

"Your favorite, of course, French toast," said Ms. Wolfe with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. She was glad that her son was feeling better already.

Kenneth, on the other hand, was utterly perplexed by his dream. Even though the nightmare seemed transient to him, he felt there was something more to it. Something he couldn't quite find the right word for it. Before he knew it, he was sitting at the table with a recently warmed up meal. The heat was radiating off the delicious looking French toast because, once again, his mum's heating spell was way too strong for simple food but he proceeded to eat it anyways, but slowly. He eventually forgot all about his unnerving dream.

When breakfast was over and his stomach was full, Kenneth decided to go upstairs to his bedroom and get dressed for his first day of summer outside of Hogwarts. He had just completed his fifth year there and was ready for a break from all the stresses that associated with learning. When he made it to his room, Max, the dog, was up and about prancing around on Kenneth's bed. He gave a small yelp of a hello and left the room.

When Kenneth was done getting dressed, he walked out of his bedroom wearing a small, blue tee shirt and beige, khaki pants but his short, curly, blond hair was still in a tangled mess. He headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. After walking past the portrait of his mum hanging on the wall yelling at him about his hair, he made it to the bathroom where a dark figure cloaked in black with no face greeted him. Kenneth flew backwards in shock and fell down against the wall. He hit his head hard on the wall and his world slowly turned to blackness.

I-I

Kenneth was floating in green again. Only this time it was green fog. Green. All in green. His legs feel heavy, so very heavy as if they are forged from lead, while he tries to move fast, has to move fast to close the gap, to find _her_, to wrench _her_ free from the man's grasp. The _thing's_ grasp. It is with mounting anxiety that he looks down to find out what is slowing his progress, with a shock that he discovers that both his feet seem to have taken root in the ground.

"No!" screams Kenneth. He cries out in agony. Then a panic grips him and he drops his arms and he grabs one leg in an attempt to tear it free from what is now the forest floor. His leg refuses to budge. He tries the other one, tugging at it with both hands and using all his strength. It begins to break free. The earth lets go of the roots, lets go of his foot, lets go with a groan as each tiny filament clings for life to the soil of the—

"Kenneth!" A stark shrill scream shatters the summer air.

"Let go of me!" Kenneth cries out to the green trees around him.

Frantic now he tries to run, tries to run, tries to free his other leg, tries to reach the green cabin from which that scream is coming. His heart is now straining in his chest and pains from over-exertion are running up and down his left arm. He can feel the tension in his temples and in the cords of his neck.

"Kenneth!" This time it's longer, the scream suspended in the air. It was _her_.

"Don't leave me!" Kenneth cries out, "I'm coming! For Merlin's sake I'm coming!"

Then his legs are free and he is moving forward, dragging half the forest floor with him, closing the gap, the door before him, the clods of earth breaking away from his feet as the roots rustle like snakes in autumn leaves, past the wand that is no longer of use for some strange reason, up the steps and across the porch and struggling to open the door. His hands were different. His arms were different. He was different himself. Before he could explore this further, he swung the door open wide, a new heat now piercing his stomach, the blood now flowing down his abdomen and legs, his hands now closing tightly around the throat of this man in his path as the eyes, the tongue, the life fades to nothing and the body drops to the floor. Kenneth was too strong.

"I'm over here, Ken," she cries, "I'm hiding in the corner."

So he whirls about in the green room, searching the monochromatic space, desperately trying to find her.

"Where? Oh, where are you?" he cries, and at that very moment he sees her eyes, her beautiful eyes, in the shadow in the corner.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" he says aloud, running to her and taking to her and taking her soft, familiar body in his arms, a body that now shrinks, getting smaller and thinner until it becomes nothing.

He looks at his empty arms and begins crying. He sets his head into his hands and sobs uncontrollably.

Kenneth, at that moment, awoke in a cold wetness but didn't know if the moisture on his cheeks were tears or sweat. For a moment, he was disoriented, then he sat up with a start. He knew he couldn't tell anyone about these dreams. They would look at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was going crazy? He looked around and saw that he had only been out for a short while. His mother was still humming to herself in the kitchen as he got up and noticed that the black cloaked figure was no longer in the bathroom. It was his crazy imagination he thought. His brain was all racked up from an intense year at Hogwarts and it was relieving stress in a weird way.

But, he continued to think, were the dreams connected somehow? And, most importantly, who was the girl he was trying to save? Whoever she was, he loved her. He loved her a lot.


	2. Love At First Sight

It had been three days for Kenneth since he had those odd dreams and he gladly forgot all about them. Kenneth was looking forward to another day of absolutely nothing to do during his uneventful summer break. He eventually became tired of reading the Daily Prophet for his source of entertainment as it was very mum on the return of the Dark Lord and his supposed army.

He went about his daily ritual in the morning of getting up, bathing, getting dressed, and then eating. But, a fear that lurked in the back of his mind caused him to peer around the doorway to his bathroom and look every time he was about to enter because he did not want a repeat of a surprise again. He still had the bruise from where he hit his head against the wall and it was still throbbing sorely. Kenneth chalked it up to his imagination that created the figure but he had a tingling suspicion that it may have been real after all.

While he was getting dressed for the day and about to depart his room for breakfast, Kenneth noticed that he had nothing to read or do for the various times during the day that he wanted to break the monotony of life. He decided he would make a trip down over to Diagon Alley and buy a book or two.

After Kenneth got dressed, he went downstairs and kissed his mum goodbye on the cheek. He grabbed his trusty Nimbus Two-Thousand and settled out the door. Sure, the broomstick was old and outdated, but it worked well and was reliable. Kenneth had the distinct impression that his broom _knew_ him and could anticipate every move Kenneth was going to make, thus making the broom very responsive. He sat on his broom and kicked it off with a low grunt and faster than he could say "Quidditch!" he was in the air soaring low above the trees of the nearby forest. He loved to fly on his broom but was frustrated that he had to keep constant lookout for Muggles on the ground so they wouldn't spot him and panic.

The sky was cloudy and the air had a nice, misty quality to it. The cool mist felt good against Kenneth's warm face and he never tired of the feeling. He soon began flying over the thicker part of the forest that kept the ground below it well hidden but there were occasional clearings with small fields of even greener grass. _I bet the trees and plants are loving this moist day_, though Kenneth. He was enjoying the sprawling view that he had seen countless times before in trips past until he saw it. It was a figure cloaked in black. It was standing in the middle of a clearing staring up at Kenneth, following his path in the sky. Kenneth lurched forward on his agile Nimbus and almost hit a high grown tree. He had to pull up drastically and barely avoided the top branches of the tree. He swerved around to look at the clearing again but the person was no longer there. Whoever it was, they were gone.

'_Yep_,' thought Kenneth, '_my mind is so bored that it is scaring me_.' He continued, '_I just need to get a good book from Flourish and Blotts at Diagon Alley and entertain my fun starved_ _brain and I will be fine then_.' As soon as he focused his eyes on the surroundings around him, he noticed the bustling section of city that was Diagon Alley. He squeezed his eyes hard and was able to see the distant marble towers and turrets of the Gringotts Bank jutting out into the sky. He landed slowly with a soft thud in a clearing, eager to avoid Muggle eyes, and walked toward the great stone walls that covered the magical area. While he was walking, he had to contort his freckly face to thaw it from the cool air that whipped against him during the whole trip here. Eventually, two large, wooden doors greeted Kenneth and they opened automatically with groaning, creaking sounds. He entered through the doors and looked at the somewhat busy street and, holding his broom to his side, walked on in without a second thought.

There were many different faces shuffling to and fro holding bags full of things from books to even a little, old lady holding a large tusk of a boar. Kenneth felt an urge to browse around and even pay a short visit to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop but his mum had only allowed him two hours to be out. The short time limit was due to Clarabelle's fears of the dark wizards that were supposed to be out and roaming around. His flight here already took a half-an-hour, so he could spare no time. He slowly sped up through the sparse crowd and, by following his memory, headed for the Flourish and Blotts bookshop.

Inside Kenneth's left pocket laid sixteen sickles and nineteen knuts to spend on a book. Nearly a full galleon he had. Nonetheless, it was enough to buy a decent leather-bound book. After a brisk walk, he had the shop within sight and went straight for it. After he entered the old, wooden building, he noticed a plethora of choices but immediately gravitated towards the Quidditch section for he loved the sport.

The Quidditch section consisted of books that ranged from the history of the sport, flying techniques and strategies, to memorable moments and plays used, and to even books about non-wizards who played the sport and made a name for themselves. Kenneth panned over to the history area of the many shelves and browsed slowly.

"Hey," said an unknown voice, "nice broom."

"Very funny," said Kenneth because he was used to snide remarks and stupid jokes about how old his broom was.

"No, I'm serious, it is in great shape for how old that model is," said the voice.

Kenneth turned and looked around at a red-haired, freckly-faced boy he had recognized from Hogwarts. This boy was a fellow Gryffindor. "Whoa, hey, I'm sorry about my rudeness before. I know you from school, don't I?"

"That's right! Your name is Kenny, right?" said the boy.

"Actually, it's Kenneth, but you can call my Ken. Everyone else does," said Kenneth with renewed welcome.

"Well, my name's Ron. How's it going?" Ron extended out a hand for Kenneth to shake. "Anyone that is a Gryffindor is a friend of mine." With that said, Kenneth shook Ron's hand.

Kenneth was surprised at Ron's kindness and was glad to shake his hand. The two teenagers talked small things that went from one topic to another and Kenneth was especially fascinated at Ron's stories about him being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during the previous year. Kenneth had tried out for the seeker position when Harry Potter was banned, but Ron's younger sister, Ginny, got the place on the team instead. Kenneth eventually noticed that the sky was a considerable shade darker than when he had last looked and his heart skipped more than a few beats. He was late!

"I'm sorry, Ron!" interrupted Kenneth, "I was only supposed to be out for a couple of hours and I am late. Really late."

"Bloody hell! I'm sorry, Ken!" replied Ron.

"I still need to buy a book before I leave. Any suggestions?" asked Kenneth in a hurry.

"Well, um… I would get _Flying With The Cannons_ if I were you. They are my most favourite team and the book is a pretty good account of their yearly successes and, sadly, their failures. It's a great read all throughout, though," said Ron with interest.

Kenneth scoped the shelves full of new and old books and eventually spotted the orange with black lining book. He picked it out and, with Ron, headed to the shop owner and paid fourteen sickles and four knuts for the book. Just as he and Ron left, they ran into two taller, gangly boys that were obviously twins and they also shared the same fiery red hair as Ron's.

"Hey, Ron, check this out," said the boy on the left with a grin. He pulled out of his pocket a long, but thin, quill that was quite attractive with a soft, red feather that Kenneth thought looked a lot like a feather from a phoenix's tail. The quill itself seemed to be laced decoratively with gold trimmings that spun in a circular manner down the length of the instrument. The boy held the writing utensil up to Ron's face and he feigned a sneeze and the quill lit on fire to a small flame and smoldered to ashes within seconds.

"Whoa! Merlin! What happened?" said Ron ecstatically but, as he did so, he accidentally breathed in some of the ashes and sneezed quite loudly and the ashes caught fire again. When the tiny flames dispersed once more, a new quill, perfect in every way, laid in the boy's palm.

"What kind of quill is that?" asked Kenneth staring, perplexed, by the pen.

"Who are you?" said the boy on the right. "Aren't you a Gryffindor? I think I've seen you in the common room."

"Yes, he is, his name's Ken," said Ron, then he faced Kenneth, "These two fellows are my older brothers, Fred, on the right, and George, on the left. Obviously, they are twins."

"Well, nice to meet you!" said both of the twins in unity.

"Anyways, in answer to your question, this quill has the feather of a phoenix and whenever some poor, unsuspecting soul sneezes, it burns in a cold flame into ashes and the only way to get the quill back is to sneeze again," said George, but then Fred continued, "We got it at Gambol and Japes, along with a few other um… surprises," Fred motioned to a bag that George was holding and smirked. "We are checking out the new stuff the competition has so we can put out better things in our shop."

"Wow, that is incredible," said Kenneth, but, once again, noticed the impending darkness that loomed over the sky. He knew he was going to get the royalty treatment of punishments for being late. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going now. My mum is going to give me a boiling cauldron of yelling for being so late.

"It was great to meet you, Ron. It's crazy how we've had five years of school together and never once said a word to each other. Anyway, it was also nice to meet you two, Fred and George," said Kenneth as he nodded off and began to walk away when Ron stopped him.

"Ken, do you have an owl?" asked Ron.

"Yes, why? Oh! I'll send you a note or something. Yeah, we should definitely hang out sometime," said Kenneth, but then added, "Although, I might be grounded for this weekend or something since I am already so late."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry!" blurted Ron. "I would send you a note with my owl, but he's a bit… um… unreliable. Okay, I'll see you around."

The three red-haired boys turned around and left and Kenneth heard, who he believed to be Fred, mention something to Ron about finding their little sister, Ginny. _How big is that family?_ thought Kenneth.

He began to walk a quick pace toward the large, wooden doors he had previously entered and exited when someone caught his eye.

She had to have been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, shimmering brown hair that ran down past her shoulders. Her eyes were of a golden colour that stood out from any colour he had ever seen before. Her eyes had a sparkly like no other. _Her nose even has a cute quality_, thought Kenneth. She was a gorgeous girl and Kenneth knew he had to do something now or his chance would forever be lost.

He stood there entranced for a few minutes just staring, but then he through off his concentration and decided to throw away his worries of being late and also forgot everything he had learned in the last fifteen years of his life for the girl across from him had captured and took control of him. Physically, she was the epitome of gracefulness and flawless beauty and Kenneth had a feeling that she was just as amazing on the inside.

He began to slowly step towards her and was beginning to become very nervous. _Where am I getting this courage from? I have never, ever tried to talk to a girl like this before! _thought Kenneth. His legs were weak and trembling as if someone had cast a tarantellegra charm on him. He was getting ever so closer to her and could feel his face intensify with heat. As he walked nearer to her, he noticed he simple elegance her soft face held and she seemed to have an aura around her that had no words to explain it. Kenneth finally got behind her and choked on his first words.

"U-U-Um, w-w-what a-are y-you l-looking at?" stuttered Kenneth horribly. His biggest wish at this moment was for him to disappear off the face of the planet. He could kick himself for starting off so badly and could almost feel faint from nervousness.

The girl turned around sharply at his words and exasperated, "Oh! You gave me a fright!" She gasped as she made eye contact with Kenneth. She nearly stepped back into the glass spheres with music playing out of them that were stacked on shelves behind her.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't m-mean t-to do that! I was just curious o-of what y-you were looking at," said Kenneth with slightly less of a stutter this time around.

"Oh, I am just browsing through the shops and window shopping," said the girl with a tone of kindness Kenneth had never expected. She then used her right hand to brush her hair away from her amiably pleasing eyes.

Kenneth could feel his face becoming redder and paler at the same time as he continued, "U-Um, by the way, m-my name is Kenneth."

"Oh, well, hello, Kenneth!" said the girl with a simple, but sweet, smile. "My name is Karen. Karen Praicie Raine," she then took a step closer to Kenneth.

"M-My full name is Kenneth Maicdrives Wolfe," said Kenneth, and then quickly added, "In case if you wanted to know." Kenneth was beginning to relax finally, for a change, but was still slightly taken aback at how nice Karen was to him for he was a total stranger to her. He was not used t this from any girl as he knew he, himself, wasn't exactly a charming and handsome fellow. "You can call me Ken if you want."

"Hmmm… Wolfe… I like that last name of yours," said Karen, thinking. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's j-just that I-I saw you walking around over here and just… u-u-um…. found you very attractive," said Kenneth, surprised at his own bravery to say what he really meant but he was getting increasingly more and more annoyed at his stutter that he felt was surly turning Karen off. He had always had a stammer, but it was never this bad. But, of course, he had never just spontaneously walked up and talked to a girl he didn't know but was attracted you.

"So…" said Karen, leaving the conversation open for Kenneth to continue and stop him from being so nervous.

Kenneth didn't know how to continue the conversation so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "You have v-very p-pretty eyes, you know."

"Aw, thank you. But, I know you don't mean that," said Karen shyly.

"Yes, I do! What?" paused Kenneth, looking at Karen. "You don't think so?"

"You're just trying to sweet talk me into going on a date with you, aren't you?" asked Karen.

"I'm sorry. I'm really bad at this stuff," said Kenneth.

"Don't be sorry! You didn't need to sweet talk me in the first place. You already have me convinced you're a cool guy," said Karen with a sparkle in her eyes and she looked intently at Kenneth.

"But, y-you don't e-even know me!" said Kenneth surprised.

"That's what a date is for," said Karen. "You initially seem like a cool guy. So, are you going to ask me out or not?"

"Wh-What? You want m-me to a-ask you out?" asked Kenneth. "You are so…"

"So what?" asked Karen. "What am I?"

"You are so cool. I have never ever met a girl like you…" said Kenneth anxiously. "So, do you want to go grab a bite to eat wit me sometime? Maybe just walk together somewhere and talk?" Kenneth was proud of his stutter-free sentence but still had a lingering feeling that that rejection was coming his way as he had faced it so many times before.

"Well, I would love to. Yes, I would like to go out with you," said Karen.

"Really? That's so great! I just want to do something simple so we could get to know each other better and see if we really do like each other." Kenneth froze for he knew he had said something wrong. "Wait! I'm not saying you like me. I mean, how would I know? I just meant—" said Kenneth in a nervous rush but Karen stopped him.

"I know what you meant. Don't worry about it. I still would love to go out with you sometime. It can be a date," said Karen.

"Wow! Are you serious? I mean, that's great! Well, I guess I'll send you a note with my owl when I get home and figure out my schedule for the next few weeks. As far as I know, I have nothing to do so we can make plans then. Is that all right with you?" finished Kenneth.

Karen gave him a smile, "Yes, that is fine with me. You know what?"

"Um… What?" asked Kenneth, halfway expecting her to change her mind and turn him down.

"You're kind of cute when you're nervous!" said Karen. "I better get a moving on because it's getting late," and with that she smiled. It was an astonishing smile that nearly put Kenneth into a trance. She turned away and waved back goodbye as she began to walk down the street. Her purple cloak was flowing in the soft wind and Kenneth was, once again, entranced by her refined gait.

Kenneth shook his head and realized that the sun had nearly set and was being swallowed up by the horizon lined with the now black trees. He was really going to be in unimaginable trouble from his mum. He knew he was going to experience her true wrath. Kenneth was taller than his mum but he still had a respectful fear of her when she was angry. He was ready for a world of pain when he arrived home.

Kenneth saddled up onto his broom and kicked off the ground gently and felt the air get cooler as he rose higher. He smoothly leaned forward the get the most speed he could out of his old Nimbus Two-Thousand and just contemplated a believable excuse or reasonable reason for being so late. He knew his mum would explode if she knew he was late because of talking about Quidditch and, especially, if he was talking to a girl.

In almost no time at all, Kenneth had reached his house, his home. He thudded rather hard when he landed. It was probably due to his fear of the consequences he was sure to receive. As he walked up to his door, he noticed the candles inside the house were burned out. _'Odd,'_ he thought. He walked inside and closed the door behind him and strode towards the kitchen area and found a small, white piece of parchment in the nearly black room. He found a match on the table and struck it on fire and lit a nearby candle set on the table. He hated how frustrating it was that he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. He picked up the parchment and read the angry scribble.

_Kenneth,_

_If you are reading this before I have found and yelled at you, then you are extremely lucky as you'll be able to prepare yourself for the worst punishment I could ever possibly imagine for you. You better stay put until I get home. That is, if I haven't found you yet! You have gotten me worried sick about you!_

_-Your Mother_

Kenneth put down the parchment with an uneasy feeling rising in his stomach. _'Why did I have to do that?'_ thought Kenneth. Although, he had somehow felt it was all worth it for he had made a new friend, Ron, and was finally not rejected by a beautiful girl, Karen, that he already really liked without even knowing anything about her. _'Wow!'_ he thought, _'I have never had the courage to do what I did with Karen!' _Kenneth suddenly forgot his impending doom at the thought of Karen's smile. He started to get excited and wanted to send her a note now, but he couldn't because his owl, Squall, was sleeping and was quite stubborn when disturbed from his slumber. Kenneth decided to delay his anticipation and try to go to sleep before his mother came back home.

He went upstairs and, when he got inside his spacious room with his dog, Max, sleeping in the corner, changed into his pajamas and sat down on his bed. He laid on it and slid under his covers and sht his already drooping eyes. He smiled as he began to dream about Karen.

I---------------------I

_**Acciodanrad9 – **Thank you so much for your review! You were the first and only one so I feel honoured! Thanks for all the words and I hope you like my second chapter even more. I almost love writing as much as I love you! Thanks again._


End file.
